A need exists for a computer program product for reducing toxic emission from gases containing hydrocarbons using an emission control flare stack with a controller that controls burn, controls oxygenation, controls temperature and controls introduction of a neutralization solution.
A further need exists for a computer program product for decreasing greenhouse gases produced from well gases that is safe, efficient, and easy to use.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.